NARUTO WHAT THE HELL HAST THOU DONE!
by Howls-Princess-loves-EdwardRoy
Summary: This is the sequel of Naruto where art thou. How would you survive in a world where you are about to get married, all the girls like Lee, all the boys like Sasuke and everyone still hates you? Pairing........ummm....meh.
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO WHAT THE HELL HAST THOU DONE??!!!**

**Chapter 1. The continuation begins**

DISCLAIMER: **recorded message**: we do not own Naruto……static we would...static….but unfortunately…static

"Oh for..." switches tape player off, "We do not own Naruto!!! Are you happy now??!!!!"

_Previously on Naruto where art thou?….._

Naruto wished as hard as he could and suddenly-

BOOM!!!! Bob appeared, wearing a Tee- shirt that read,

_FULLMETAL_

_ALCHEMIST_

"What?" Bob asked in an annoyed voice, "Oh," he said noticing Naruto, "It's you." Naruto grinned at him.

"YAY!!! It worked!!!"

"Well," Bob sighed, "I suppose you want a wish hmmm?"

"YES!!!" Naruto yelled, "I wish Konoha was back to normal!!"

"Whatever kid." Bob growled, "I make no promises that this will work out…"

Naruto woke up to find himself in a warm, comfortable bed. He rolled over and saw, to his great horror a naked Sasuke, lying next to him with his arms around Naruto's waist.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto disentangled himself from the other ninja's arms and then promptly fell out of the bed in his hurry to get as far away from Sasuke as he possibly could.

"WHAT THE F H IS GOING ON???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed, his eyes darting wildly around the room. There came a groan from the bed, Naruto looked up to see a sleepy Sasuke smiling down at him. Wait……Sasuke was smiling……at him……a warning bell rang loud and clear in Naruto's head….something was definitely not right!

"Mhh…Naruto, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked, an amused expression on his face as he watched his little blond quiver in terror.

"What, what, what??" Naruto felt like he was about to cry, "Where am I?!" Sasuke cocked his head to one side, and sat up, his amused smile growing wider on his face.

"You're at home." He said shortly, stretching out his arms. "What are you doing on the floor?"

"What am _I_ doing?!" Naruto yelled, "What are _you _doing??! In my bed??!!!"

Sasuke laughed.

"Oh, so you want to play a game?"

"What? No??!! I- I-….." suddenly a light flicked on his head. "Wait a minute….this is BOB's fault!!!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Who is Bob?"

Naruto wasn't listening, he was muttering to himself, and trying to figure out what was going on. He wasn't making much head way though….. he was still stuck on the fact that he had woken up next to SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke sighed, and stood up, wrapping the duvet around him, "I'm going to go and make breakfast." He walked over to Naruto, and kissed him on the cheek before exiting the room.

Now, we all love Naruto, and as such, we all know how slow he can be, so therefore, we can believe that it took him several long minutes before he realised Sasuke had kissed him.

"EEEEWWWW!!!!" he yelled, wiping his face on a discarded pillow. "Okay, okay…" he stood up and started walking around in a little circle, "This is a bad dream, that's it a bad dream!! I'm going to wake up now!! Now!!…….now!!! Okay, that didn't work, so umm… maybe, maybe………..this is all a joke!!! A JOKE!!!"

Sasuke walked back into the room, wearing a black T-shirt and black jeans,

"Hey, Naru – chan." He said, depositing the duvet back on the bed, "Sakura and TenTen are here. They want to know if you know where Lee is training today, and breakfast is ready."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, "Okay," he said quickly, the thought of food driving all other thoughts out of his brain. He started to walk towards the door, but Sasuke stopped him, with a tap on the shoulder.

"Uh, Naruto?" he said, a grin lighting up his face, "Maybe you should get dressed first."

Naruto looked down at himself in confusion, and then went so red that he looked like a tomato.

"AAH!" he choked out, holding a pillow up to. …hide behind, "I'm not wearing anything!!!"

"…I know." Said Sasuke slowly, "That's what I just said. Are you sure you didn't hit your head when you fell out of bed this morning?"

"I- need to ….put clothes on…go away." Naruto choked out… backing away from Sasuke, "You need to go…now…"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He just smiled and went back down to the kitchen, he was sure Naruto was fine, he was just playing another game.

Back upstairs, Naruto was crying.

"WHY ME?!" he wailed, "WHY ME?!"

_end of chapter one. _

_If you wish to continue to read this story, then please click the review button at the sound of the beep._

_**Beep.**_

Sayonara for now!!!


	2. The new real world

**NARUTO WHAT THE HELL HAST THOU DONE?!**

DISCLAIMER: Ok, this time I'm not going to use a recording, I don't own Naruto!! Look, if I did would I be writing a fan fiction about it? No! So you can cram it up your… No were not… really… it is! OH MY GOD THE CAMERAS ROLLING AND THIS IS LIVE TELEVISION!!!!!! PLEASE DON'T SUE!!!!!! -Translation- I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 2. the new real world 

Sasuke's pov: _Naruto's been acting really weirdly this morning_. _I wonder If when he_ _fell off the ten story building during our mission last week he damaged his brain more than he let on? But then again he wasn't acting this strangely after he fell and today's a Thursday! Exactly 8 days since he decided to walk on air! _

Well for the sake of our viewers I'll stop rambling on and we can get on to the point of the story.

-Back to Naruto-

"WHY ME!!" Naruto moaned, "Damn you Bob!!! Why did you do this to me?!!" He banged his fist against the hard stonewall, which probably wasn't a very good idea for it resulted in a rather sore fist for a certain blonde haired individual. "Ouch!!" He moaned and jumped backwards in pain, which caused him to crash into one of Sasuke's many, many clothes drawers which promptly fell to the ground causing it's contents to spill over Naruto, covering him with Sasuke's many pink G-strings and ninja gear.

He heard footsteps coming up the stairs and before he had time pick himself or any of the clothing of the ground Sasuke walked in when he saw Naruto lying there on the ground a broad grin crossed his face,

"Well Naruto, I didn't expect you to wear the entire contents my wardrobe." Naruto looked at one of the hot pink G-strings which had been decorated with purple love harts, then at Sasuke, then back at the G-string, "I miss the old Sasuke!!" Naruto screamed.

"Did you just say that you miss the old me? Sasuke asked a confused look on his face.

"No, but now I have to leave on unrelated business!" Naruto said. He was half way down the stairs when he saw Sakura looking at a photo of someone, he couldn't quite see whom. Looking at Sakurahe suddenly remembered he wasn't wearing anything, and immediately hurled himself back up the stairs to get dressed.

Several minutes passed and finally Naruto walked out onto the doorstep of Sasuke's mansion, "Wait" Naruto thought, "Sasuke doesn't have a mansion!…Oh well"

The door opened up behind him and Sasuke walked out.

"Itachi will be joining us a little bit later today, so I hope you don't mind."

"What!" Naruto screamed, "You want to kill him!!"

"What, why would I wanna kill my own brother? Sasuke asked looking a bit nervous.

"Why!!" Naruto protested, "He killed your whole clan!"

"Come again?"

"You are Sasuke Uchiha right?"

"Last time I checked, yeah!"

Before Naruto had a chance to say anything else Lee ran by closely followed by a horde of green clad girls.

" Have a youthful day!!!!!!!!!" Lee yelled over to them.

"What the hell's with fuzzy brows!?" Naruto shouted

There was a loud clang from behind Sasuke, he turned to look and saw a fuming Sakura, her fist raised.

"Don't ever talk like that about Lee-kun again teme!!!

"Sa-Sakura chan, tha-that hurt!"

"Humph!" Sakura just raised her chin and walked off.

"Wh – what the hell?" Naruto asked in surprise, as Sakura ran to join the large group of girls following Lee. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but once again, he didn't say anything.

An even stranger sight was about to present itself to poor Naruto. The train of girls seemed endless….and they were all wearing green bodysuits, some of them had even cut their hair in that awful haircut Lee was so proud of. Naruto stared open mouthed as more girls ran past him.

"When did bushy brows become so popular?" he asked in amazement, his eyes wide.

"He's always been popular with the ladies Naru – chan." Sasuke said, with an amused smile on his face. "Remember?"

"Oh…yeah…right." Naruto said slowly, his eyes still on the hundreds of girls running after Lee. Near the back of the group Naruto saw a familiar face, but he couldn't quite place who it was, until the person was nearly past him.

"HAKU!!!" Naruto yelled, "I thought you were dead!!" Haku turned to look at Naruto as he flashed past.

"I thought so too." He called over his shoulder, "But here we are!" he ran off, tying a green ribbon in his hair.

Several other girls ran after him, and then…

"Haku!" Zabuza yelled as he ran after his partner, "Wait!"

"This is too weird." Naruto said, watching as Zabuza continued to run. Suddenly, in mid step, Zabuza's eyes found Sasuke leaning against the doorframe of his house, watching the parade, and he stopped.

"Hey, Sasuke..." he said, sidling up to the younger man, "What are you doing today?"

"I've told you before Zabuza." Sasuke sighed in exasperation, "I'm already taken." To prove his point he put an arm around Naruto's waist, who immediately yelped out and slipped out of his rival's arms.

"This is so weird." Naruto said, shaking his head, and staring around. "This is just so weird!"

_End of chapter two._

_Please click the review button if you wish to hear the end of the story._

_Arigato._

_Sayonara_

_For now…._


End file.
